Desire
by Deandra
Summary: Lothiriel misses Eomer when he is absent on an important occasion. Fluffy little ONE-SHOT. Part 179 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 179 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**Everyone always wants a Christmas LOTR tale. The only trouble is, they didn't really have Christmas in Middle-earth. I've sort of established Yule as a similar equivalent, and with that in mind came up with this. It is loosely based on the Carpenters' song "Merry Christmas, Darling" (one of my favorite Christmas songs, but then that's not surprising - you all know I'm just a sappy romantic!).**_

**Desire**

**(1****st**** Yule, 2-3 IV)**

Lothiriel sat in front of the fire in Eomer's study, Elfwine cuddled in her arms. Though she rocked her baby and absentmindedly cooed to him on occasion, her thoughts were far from this room. In truth, there was no reason for her to even be in here, except that Eomer was gone from Edoras and this was where she felt his presence most strongly.

It was only their third Yule together, but he had been called away to the North. Though this winter was not so fierce as last year's had been, some of the outlying settlements still struggled, and desperate orc bands sometimes harried them to obtain food. He had been gone for nearly a fortnight now, and no one knew for sure when he would return.

Lothiriel's heart was not in celebrating, with Eomer away, but she knew it was important for their people. Consequently, she had gone through all the usual preparations on her own and readied the Hall for the two days of feasting. Evergreen bows adorned the walls and pillars, lending a woodsy fragrance, the tables were arranged for the meal and in kitchens all over Edoras food was cooking to be brought for the feast. Gamling and members of the King's Guard had readily stepped in to do the things Eomer often did, and at a glance this would be a celebration similar to those in the past. Except that Eomer would not be in attendance, and that detail was more important to Lothiriel than any other.

Their first Yule together had been shared with eager anticipation for the birth of their first child. That babe lay sleeping in her arms now, and Lothiriel had expected that the three of them would be sharing this Yule together. Indeed, she had decided last year that she wanted to never miss spending a Yule celebration with her husband, and yet already it was so. It did not help matters that this was Eomer's favorite time of the year. He loved the decorations, the feasting, but most of all that for a very brief time he was treated like anyone else in the Riddermark. He carried firewood and moved tables, and no one thought to look askance at the king doing such at this particular time. And she loved the occasion all the more because he loved it so much.

A tear of self-pity trickled down her cheek, and she brushed it away in annoyance. She had no right to be so selfish. Eomer was king and had responsibilities for his people. If it were possible, he would certainly be with her, but sometimes he would have to be elsewhere, and she should have recognized that fact long before this. With a sigh, she brushed a kiss over her son's forehead and rose. Time to get this little one snug in his bed, and then get herself dressed to preside over the festivities. Regardless of her personal feelings this night, she would present a cheerful countenance to their people and not dampen the hearts of others.

Daelwyn was waiting in the nursery and took the baby to settle him in for the night, as Lothiriel moved on to her chambers to prepare. Less than half an hour later, she stood gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She smoothed her hands over the rich red fabric and bit back more tears. Alcathir had sent this beautiful material, and she had fashioned a new dress in secret in order to surprise Eomer this night. Apparently it was not to be, but she had decided to wear it anyway. She would show it to him privately when he returned. Reaching for her hairbrush, she brushed out her long locks into flowing waves that she left loose streaming down her back. Eomer always preferred her hair down and free like this. Though he could not be here to see, she would dress in the way that would please him, even if she was the only one who knew her reason. Somehow, it made him seem not quite so far away from her.

A log in the fireplace broke and shifted, drawing her gaze there, and filling her with a yearning to cuddle with her husband on the furs in front of it. Not tonight, though. That would have to wait awhile longer. Pulling herself up into her royal frame and rearranging her features to one of pleasure, she turned and made her way to the Hall.

It was already slowly beginning to fill, with women bringing their offered food to set on the long tables along the wall. She moved among them, greeting and welcoming, laughing as though she had not a care in the world. _Yes, it is a shame Eomer is not here. Yes, I do miss him, but we will manage. Perhaps he can be here next year. You look well. So glad to see you._

The façade was exhausting, and she almost thought she would prefer to retire than sit down to supper, but the night was still young and there were duties she still needed to perform. She could have had Eomer's place omitted from the head table, but preferred not to. Rohan had a king, whether present or not. She would not pretend otherwise. It did put some distance between her and the guest on her left, but she did not mind.

Food was slowly passed around and people served themselves. Then, Lothiriel rose and a hush fell over the room. "My friends – welcome to Meduseld and the end of another year. The Riddermark grows and strengthens daily, and we have begun to prosper. May this new year be bountiful for you all. Now, let the celebrations begin!" She raised her glass of wine high and everyone followed suit, giving out a cheer before taking a drink and then turning to their meals.

Lothiriel only took a small sip of wine as she sunk dispiritedly back into her chair. Before she could pick up her utensils and start on the food, for which she had no appetite, the great front doors of Meduseld groaned open to admit a latecomer. All eyes swung curiously in that direction, and Lothiriel gave a small gasp. _Eomer!_

The king strode up the center of the Hall, his expression unreadable. Snow fluttered from his cloak, melting in the warm air. He was trailed by Eothain, who was scuffing his hands together to relieve their chill. Eomer made directly for the dais, while Eothain veered off and claimed a seat, and Lothiriel found she was standing though she did not recall rising or moving around the table. Her eyes were locked on Eomer's as pleasure flooded through her.

When he reached her, he gave a short bow. "My apologies for being tardy, my queen. May I still sup at your side?"

His eyes twinkled with mischief at his cheeky remarks. For only an instant, Lothiriel merely stared at him, and then she flung herself into his arms, pulling him to her in an eager kiss of welcome. Uncharacteristically, the Hall stayed silent, no one making any ribald remarks at their affectionate display. But all around the room, the people of Rohan smiled. Husbands reached for their wives' hands and a few tears were shed.

When at last the kiss ended, Eomer smiled down at his wife a few moments before turning to the Hall, keeping an arm firmly around her. "Happy Yule!" he exclaimed, and moved to take his seat. At once laughter and talk erupted again, filling the Hall with noise, but the Queen of Rohan saw and heard nothing but the man at her side.

"Happy Yule, my dearest love," she whispered. "My Yule wish has been granted – I wished I was with you!"

THE END

11/27/08

Elfwine is 20 months old here

Redux (my note from "Yule"): _**A couple of people mentioned in their reviews of Rider of Rohan that they would like to see a Christmas Elfwine Chronicle…but my research on the matter indicated that Middle Earth really did not have an equivalent. The closest thing they have is a Shire celebration called Yule, that is really more a "new year" celebration. It is a 2 day event, and those two days are not part of either the old or new year (called 1**__**st**__** Yule and 2**__**nd**__** Yule). Additionally, the festivities encompass the two days before and the two days after that period, and all we really seem to know is that they involve feasting and merriment. There are indications that the Rohirrim celebrated something similar, though it may not have been called Yule by them. That said, in order to come up with anything even remotely "Christmasy" in Middle Earth, I am drawing on that information and using some typical (more in the old days) activities done around Christmas-time and tweaking them to make up a Rohirric celebration.**_

_**My version of Yule (per You Want What?): **_The two days prior to Yule and the two days after Yule were primarily only spent with family and friends, but for the two days of Yule anyone in Edoras could come to Meduseld to celebrate, if they so desired. Even so, the merriment was more family oriented than many feasts that were held, and drinking to excess was not a particularly accepted activity for these two days.

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
